A Year Ago Today
by Usagi Strife
Summary: A Year has passed, Sakura is sadden at what this day would bring,the horrid memories that had once filled her heart were about to be unleash, all she ever wanted was the Shinobi of her dreams, a familar presence surrounds her... Oneshot Please Review!


A Year Ago…Today….

By Bunny-chan

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Haruno Sakura, a kunochi of the Konoha was resting against her balcony, watching the typical morning go by in Konoha. Memories of the broken hearted days had come back to her…today was something special and of grave importance to her.

"Another year older…..a little bit stronger…" she told herself. A breeze ran through her pink rosette hair. She could hear many of the villagers' running back and forth in the markets. Looking over her shoulder she swore she felt a presence somewhere in her darken room.

The kunochi sat herself down, a cup of coffee by her side as she reminded herself of all the horrid memories of the previous year. A tear ran down the corner of her eye as it stained its path on her delicate pink cheek. A knock was heard on her door; Sakura eyed and thought who would have been there so early in the morning. She figured who it would be…..Naruto……placing her coffee down on her coffee table, she made her way to open the door.

"Do you think she's okay?" Kakashi asked his orange book in his hand as he asked the Godaime Hokage that stood beside him. The kunochi's best friend, the Kyuubi container was also there, a gloomy face that hung in the way of his once and cheerful face. "Cheer up…I know what today means to you" His sensei advised him. Earning a little nod, but with no remark.

Sakura ran to her room and got dressed, a black dress that she had personally picked out from the night before, Sakura ran into her bathroom and got prepared for the memories.

Minutes had passed, Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi were still waiting patiently for the girl outside. Naruto had his fist clenched he couldn't bear the memories that had shrouded this day. His knuckles turning into the shade of white. Kakashi saw this he obviously knew that talking him out of it wouldn't work.

"Calm down" Kakashi tried advising his student. Naruto's anger burned from the inside of him, causing his stomach to churn. Tsunade waited patiently.

Sakura looked into the mirror only seeing her reflection. Hearing a vase smash to the ground she ran to where the impact was made. Seeing the shattered glass on the ground she left it where it was, making her way over to the door, unlocking the lock and opening it to find her sensei, her best friend and the Hokage.

"Ready to go?" Tsunade asked, her tone saddened. A small nod came from the kunochi, her face covered with the face of sadness and guilt. "Let's go" Tsunade started to head of being followed by the Kyuubi container and the silver-haired jounin.

The clouds started to roll in that day, grey clouds being surrounded the village. They had been walking for a few minutes until Tsunade came to halt. Naruto stayed silent through the whole trip. This wasn't a day that he liked of loved, his happy cheerful attitude seemed to surrender to the guilt that this day had to bring.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out to him, earning a small look.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Naruto stated back.

"We all know what this day means to you….stop hiding it okay…we all know what you and Sakura have been through"

_[Flashback_

_A katana in hand as Sasuke stared, eyeing his enemy. His brother eyeing him back with the sharingan. Sakura was there at the scene also watching both shinobi, she was watching on the other side of the battleground. Itachi lurched forward kicking Sasuke's katana out of his hand. A clang was heard when the metal sword collided with the ground. Itachi then kicked his brother in the torso making him collide with the tree behind him spewing blood. Itachi made his way over to the katana that his brother had dropped. "Seems like I haven't taken away everything you desire" he stated, ending his sentence with a look from the kunochi on the side. Sasuke clenched his wound and pulled himself forward, blood stained on his robes and skin. Itachi gave a smirked to his brother, as he threw his sibling's katana directing it towards Sakura. Sasuke glared at his brother still holding onto his wound. Sakura was scared to scared to even move, closing her eyes she knew that her life was being cut short. _

_Red blood splattered everywhere, Itachi payed no emotion and attention. Sakura opened her eyes finding blood on her cheek, blood on clothes, looking up she saw the youngest Uchiha taking the blow. Her eyes widen in shock "Sasuke?" she called to him "Why?" Sasuke this time faced her, his sword had been implanted in his torso. She managed to see a slight smirk forming on the edge of his lip. Blood ran down the side of his mouth dripping and hitting the hard mountain floor. No answer from the young Uchiha yet. The grey clouds started to roll in as Sasuke fell to his knees coughing up blood as he went. Sakura came to his aid. Itachi stared at both of them, emotionlessly. "Sasuke-kun" Sakura tried calling out to him. "Why?" She wanted to know why he tried to protect her. Sasuke tried looking back at her, hie red crimson eyes going blurry. A tear escaped her as she moved over towards him. Trying to get a pulse out of him. _

_Thump…………Thump………_

_[End of Flashback_

Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto were walking down the streets of Konoha. Sakura stopped for a second earning looks from her two senseis and her best friend. "Something wrong? Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking at her subordinate. Sakura looked behind her this time.

'I swore someone was behind me just then' she thought to herself. Looking back at her two senseis and her best friend, then taking another look around. 'Must be my imagination'

"Everything all right?" Tsunade asked her again. A small nod came from the rosette hair kunochi. "Alright then let's go" She advised everyone, walking ahead of everyone else. Kakashi soon to follow, then Naruto after a while Sakura.

Tsunade walked over to the biggest Cherry Blossom tree, it's pink petals had landed on a grave that sat below the tree.

"Sakura" Tsunade looked back at her. A tear ran down the kunochi's cheek, as she moved over to the grave situated aside the tree. On her knees she placed flowers a top the grave marking that she had cared for the person that passed away. She traced her finger over the words that had been imprinted on the stone tablet. Saying the name of the person aloud.

"U-Chi-Ha….Sasuke…" she said slowly. Tears streaming down her face. "Gomen" she added. Naruto stood there eyeing the tomb of his best friend.

"Sasuke…" he spoke "Look what you caused us all you bastard!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi stared at him.

"Naruto" he called out to his student "This is a graveyard you shouldn't say that"

"It's true though" Naruto stated "It's cause of Sasuke……Sakura is suffering like this"

Sakura wanted to forget that this incident that happened a year ago to be deleted from the memories. Trying to hold the tears back in she spoke back to her best friend. "It's no use Naruto……" Silence. A single raindrop splattered on Kakashi's book as he looked up seeing where the droplet was from, Grey clouds were now hanging over the four shinobis. As the sudden downpour started.

_[Flashback_

……………_Thump………..Thump………………._

_Sakura's eyes widen at what she was hearing from the Uchiha, his heartbeat was dropping by the second. Itachi watched the two helpless shinobi. _

"_Weak as always" Itachi stated as he disappeared leaving the two Konoha ninjas by themselves. Sakura hovered her hand over the Uchiha's torso, crying as she went. "Please don't leave me" she demanded. Sasuke gave a small smirk as he tried to find the strength to at least caress her cheek. Sakura tried focusing almost all of her Chakra to the Uchiha trying desperately to heal him. Sasuke closed his eyes. Still hanging on to life and death._

"_Sakura…." He tried reaching out to her. Feeling the dozens of water droplets raining over them. _

"_Sasuke-kun" she looked at him trying to listen to what he was trying to say to her. _

"_I'm sorry" He stated back to her, still having his hand on her cheek. Sakura took his hand into her own. _

"_You shouldn't be the one saying sorry……" Another tear from the corner of her eye. "Please don't leave me alone" she insisted. "Don't I beg of you" Sasuke gave a small smile as he caress her cheek one last time. _

"_The answer to your question………" Sakura stared at him with tear stains on her delicate pink cheeks. "I moved….on my own free will….my body just moved by itself" "Sasuke……I don't want you to leave me….onegai desu! Please don't leave me alone I need you" Sasuke re-opened his red crimson eyes. Trying to get a sight of his cherry blossom one last time. _

"_Right now….it feels like I have no choice but to leave" _

"_All I want is………for you….to stay by my side" The kunochi continued to cry on still holding his hand. One last smirk from the Uchiha as he closed his eyes and descended away. Sakura stared at him hoping that he'll open his eyes again, feeling how cold his hand was now. _

"_Sa…..Sasuke?" she tried calling out to him. _

_[End of Flashback_

Sakura adverted her gaze towards the sky followed by Naruto and Tsunade. "It was

like this" Tsunade adverted her amber eyes back to Sakura.

"Like what?" She tried getting more information from the kunochi. Seeing a tear trickle down the side of her cheek.

"When Sasuke died"

"So I see"

"It was like this…when he told me…that he was always there for me….i didn't want him to leave that day" Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto all wanted to hear what Sakura had to say, adverting their attention to her. "But now…a year has passed since his death" Sakura adverted her emerald orbs towards the grave. "This might sound weird…but I think he never left my side" A small smirk came from her old sensei, Kakashi. Naruto stared at her thinking of the stupid theory that she had just told. Tsunade placed a hand on her subordinate's shoulder.

"Sakura…" she tried calling out to her. "I think all this time has made you think too much about Sasuke…he's dead…we tried everything to save him remember?" Tsunade tried to help Sakura re-call that terrible night. Sakura stared at the blonde kunochi.

"I guess your right" Sakura suggested as she took one last look at the grave. Tsunade gave a small smile, taking her hand of her subordinate.

"I better go back to the office" Tsunade advised them, leaving the grounds and heading towards the Hokage mansion. Kakashi stared at his two students.

"Naruto" he whispered to the blonde shinobi. "Let's leave Sakura alone" He stated as he began to make his way out of the park followed by the blonde shinobi.

A sudden breeze flew by the rosette hair kunochi, as she stared at the grave of her childhood crush. A tear from the corner of her eye fell from the side of her cheek, falling to the ground. The downpour had started to stop and leave.

Sakura turned around this time, about to head for the exit the grounds, before stopping, then running back to the Sasuke's grave, kneeling and watching for any sudden movements. "I know you're here…Sasuke" she started talking. "It's because of what I said wasn't it?" No answer. "I might not see you…but I can feel your presence" She turned to a tree that had been situated behind her. "Sasuke-kun?"

Again the kunochi received no answer, she turned to gaze at the grave again. Sakura could feel the presence of the Shinobi coming closer and closer to her. Sasuke's spirit wrapped it's ghostly arms around her embracing her from behind. Sakura of course saw the shadows that were on her shoulders now. "Sasuke-kun? If you can hear me…..I''m sorry" She closed her emerald orbs trying to listen to what the Uchiha would say. It was mostly hidden amongst the wind.

In her mind she could see it, Sasuke's living form looking back at her. "It's because of me……your not resting in peace………you were following me and protecting me" She stated. "I know you were always there by my side…same as when I start training your always there I can tell even though I can't see you…I know you where there to look after me" She tried getting an answer from the Uchiha.

"I………never…….wanted to leave your……side…….you never wanted to leave my side" Sakura's eyes widen as she heard the Uchiha's voice.

"I'm Sorry" she stated again. Hoping to get another and the same answer from the Uchiha. "If only I was a little bit stronger that day…if only I didn't say those words that day"

"Say what words?" The Uchiha spoke to her. Caressing her cheek as he went.

"If I didn't say those words…….'don't leave me alone'……" she was still crying, crystal like tears staining their path on her pink cheek. "You wouldn't be protecting me" Sasuke stared at her with his obsidian coloured orbs.

"Sakura………I want to protect you" Sasuke stated.

"But….I never got to say it probably….i had to many things running in my mind that day you died"

"Sakura…." Sasuke tried calling out to her again. Sasuke rested his forehead against hers. "Sakura…I never got to say 'those' words"

"I never said goodbye to you that day" Sakura stated blankly. Sasuke leaned in giving her a slightly tender kiss. It felt real to Sakura but she knew it was a dream.

"I never got to say those words……….I love you……." Sasuke told her blankly. A small tear came from the kunochi again. She could see him, talk to him and also touch him almost like reality but happening in her own mind. Sasuke gave her a small embrace ending it with another kiss.

"You better leave now…I'm always there if you want me" he advised her before disappearing off again.

Sakura re-opened her emerald eyes, she was still faced with Sasuke's grave. A small smile came to her. "You were always there for me…….Arigatou…." Getting up she made her way out of the grounds.

"There you were Sakura" Ino stated as she saw her friend. "Come on let's go" Grabbing her friend both kunochi dashed of.

Sasuke stared at his cheery cherry blossom running down the streets of Konoha. He gave a small smile as he disappeared once more.

_Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than? a year ago today_

_Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today_

_And I just can't forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today_

_Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today_

_And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today_

_And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today_

_And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you oh? yeah_

_You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Lover will never end_

_And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart_

_Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me_

_You went away  
A year ago today_

_You ran away  
A year ago today_

Sakura gave a small smile, remembering what Sasuke had told her she knew that he was still there, she knew that he was always there for her even in reality and dreams.


End file.
